


Co by było gdyby

by Wiks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fanfiction, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Young Sirius Black
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiks/pseuds/Wiks
Summary: W obliczu wojny wszystko, w co do tej pory wierzyliśmy, ulega drastycznej przebudowie wewnątrz przestraszonych umysłów. Dopóki szkarłat ciepłej krwi i widmo nadchodzącego końca nie zapukały do drzwi, większość nastoletnich adeptów magii wierzyła, że ich największym zmartwieniem jest zaliczenie egzaminu lub nieodwzajemniona miłość; obiekt westchnień pijący piwo kremowe w Trzech Miotłach z kimś innym.Rok 1977 przyniósł pierwsze wątpliwości. Kto jest przyjacielem, a kto tylko go udaje? Dla kogo warto się poświęcić, a od kogo odwrócić plecami? Czy w ogóle warto cokolwiek?Tutaj James i Lily Potter nie umierają, a Syriusz Black nie trafia na długie lata do Azkabanu. Nikt nie popełnia błędu, obdarzając Petera Pettigrew zdecydowanie zbyt dużym zaufaniem, a Remus Lupin nie traci wiary w swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.Tutaj tylko czarna magia próbuje pochłonąć wszelką wiarę w lepsze jutro, ale w sercach młodych czarodziejów uparcie tli się iskierka nadziei i rośnie hart ducha. Rośnie potrzeba walki – w imię dobra i miłości.





	Co by było gdyby

We wrześniu 1977 roku pogoda pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Ciężkie burzowe chmury zawisły nad Zakazanym Lasem już na początku miesiąca, woda w jeziorze przybrała niemal czarny kolor, a liście na drzewach zaczęły nabierać szarobrunatnego odcienia szybciej niż w ubiegłych latach. Nie było mowy o złoto-czerwonym dywanie szeleszczącym pod nogami, ani o ostatnich ciepłych promieniach słońca, ogrzewających policzki w samo południe. Powietrze było ciężkie i wilgotne, ziemia zimna, a wiatr świszczał nieprzyjemnie, przeganiając ze szkolnych błoni nawet najbardziej zapalonych miłośników jesiennej pluchy. 

Ponad głowami unosiło się coś nieprzyjemnego; coś, czego nie dało się określić słowami, ale każdy czuł swego rodzaju niepokój na samą myśl o tym. Napięcie, niepewność, irracjonalny lęk wypełniły pustą przestrzeń zamkowych korytarzy, przytłaczając niemal wszystkich i wszystko. Nawet duchy, półprzezroczyste materie lewitujące wysoko pod samymi sufitami, szeptały między sobą gorączkowo. Szelest ich niewyraźnych głosów odbijał się głuchym echem od kamiennych ścian Hogwartu i gubił się gdzieś w niewidzialnej gęstwinie obaw i przypuszczeń. 

Celeste Ledford przewiązała swoje czarne, sięgające ramion loki gumką do włosów, nawet na moment nie odrywając wzroku od leżących przed nią papierów. Przygryzła końcówkę długopisu – jednej z nielicznych rzeczy należących do niemagicznej części jej życia, z której za nic w świecie nie potrafiłaby zrezygnować – i poprawiła okulary, trzymające się, jakby tylko za pomocą magii, na samym czubku nosa. Był dwudziesty czwarty dzień miesiąca, sobota, godzina ósma rano, a ona już od przeszło siedmiu kwadransów siedziała w bibliotece, próbując skupić swoje myśli na zaległych notatkach z transmutacji. Początek września przywlókł ze sobą nie tylko ponurą atmosferę, ale również całą gamę zarazków. Niektóre z nich postanowiły zaatakować lichą odporność dziewczyny i niemal na cały tydzień przykuły ją do łóżka, dodając bonus w postaci pierwszych opuszczonych godzin i niezaliczonych zadań.

Siódmy – i jednocześnie ostatni – rok w Hogwarcie zdecydowanie nie zapowiadał się najlepiej. 

W tym samym czasie, w którym sfrustrowana Puchonka próbowała jak najszybciej nadrobić wszystkie zaległości spędzające sen z jej powiek, na boisko Quidditcha wyleciała spora grupa postaci na miotłach, ubranych w szkarłatno-złote barwy. James Potter, największa chluba i przekleństwo Gryffindoru w jednym, wzniósł się najwyżej, pozwalając chłodnemu powietrzu otulić jego wysportowane ciało. Kapitan drużyny w swoim żywiole. Do szczęścia nie potrzeba mu było wiele. Wystarczyła miotła, gwizdek i złoty znicz szybujący w zawrotnym tempie koło jego głowy. Do tego wiatr świszczący w uszach, rozwiewający jego czarne włosy na wszystkie strony świata i para zielonych, bacznie obserwujących go w tamtym momencie z trybun, oczu. 

Oczu, których rudowłosa posiadaczka – po jego wieloletnich zmaganiach – dała się w końcu zaprosić na kawę. 

Lily Evans owinęła się szczelniej szalikiem w gryfońskich barwach i uśmiechnęła lekko, obserwując krążącego ponad głowami innych chłopaka. Dużo czasu zajęło jej przekonanie się do niego i zrozumienie, że wcale nie jest tak zły, jak go sobie w głowie namalowała. Nie był tak rozpieszczony i rozwydrzony; nie był tak samolubny, nawet jeżeli czasem przemawiało przez niego ego większe niż wszystkich Ślizgonów razem wziętych. Zmienił się. Oboje się zmienili. On nie był już hałaśliwym, złośliwym dzieciakiem szukającym zaczepki na każdym kroku, a ona nie była czternastoletnią, piegowatą złośnicą, potrafiącą wylać mu na głowę cały dzbanek soku z dyni w przypływie emocji. 

Na samo wspomnienie tamtego dnia jej wargi rozciągnęły się znacznie szerwszym niż do tej pory uśmiechu. Gdyby ktoś wtedy powiedział jej, że za parę lat spędzi sobotni poranek na oglądaniu jak ten sam chłopak rekrutuje nowych członków drużyny Quidditcha, z pewnością udusiłaby się ze śmiechu. Lata jednak minęły, a obraz czarnowłosego Gryfona w jej głowie uległ drastycznej zmianie – na lepsze. 

Głośny gwizd przeszył ciężkie, jesienne powietrze, zwracając uwagę wszystkich zebranych. James machnął ręką w czyjąś stronę. Lily nawet nie musiała zbytnio się przyglądać, by wiedzieć, kto za moment zajmie miejsce w powietrzu tuż obok kapitana. To było jasne niczym blask Pucharu Domów, wręczanego na koniec roku w Wielkiej Sali, albo błysk w niebieskich oczach dyrektora – Albusa Dumbledore’a. 

– Czas rozpocząć widowisko – mruknęła pod nosem jasnowłosa towarzyszka Lily, zapinając puchową kurtkę pod samą szyję i złożyła przemarznięte dłonie na kształt megafonu, przykładając je do ust. 

Rudowłosa Gryfonka nawet nie zdążyła zaprotestować.

– Dajcie im popalić! – Głos Noreen Rowe poniósł się echem po całym boisku, a Syriusz Black, który właśnie zajął zaszczytne miejsce u boku samego kapitana, zasalutował energicznie. 

Spora grupa unoszących się na miotłach podopiecznych Domu Lwa jęknęła zrezygnowana. Drużynie brakowało zaledwie dwóch ścigających, a chętnych było około dwudziestu. Już sama perspektywa sprostania wymaganiom Jamesa była dla wielu przerażająca – był najlepszym szukającym od czasów, gdy sama profesor McGonagal zajmowała to miejsce, a jako kapitan sprawdzał się bezbłędnie. Teraz do tego wszystkiego doszło jeszcze wkupienie się w łaski jego najlepszego przyjaciela i jednocześnie jedynego ścigającego będącego w drużynie nieprzerwanie od drugiego roku nauki. Dla niektórych to było gwoździem do przysłowiowej trumny. 

– Myślisz, że ktokolwiek się załapie? – zapytała Lily, zerkając kątem oka na blondynkę, która bębniąc palcami w ławkę, wystukiwała nierównomierny rytm, zdradzając oznaki przepełniającej ją ekscytacji. Sama nigdy nie próbowała zagrać, ale uwielbiała kibicować. To, kto zasiadał w składzie drużyny, było dla niej sprawą życia i śmierci, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy po raz ostatni mogła być świadkiem jak Gryffindor zdobywa Puchar Quidditcha. 

Lily osobiście nigdy nie widziała niczego szczególnego w lataniu na miotle za złotą kulką albo przerzucaniu piłki przez obręcze, ale wolała nie mówić tego na głos. Noreen była kibicem z krwi i kości, tego typu ludziom nie mówi się, że nie widzi się sensu w – no cóż – sensie ich życia. 

– Mam nadzieję, że Potter i Black nie będą się z nimi zanadto cackać – powiedziała, prostując się nieznacznie, jakby waga tych słów wymagała od niej dumnej postawy. – Musimy w tym roku wygrać. 

Gryfoni wygrali już trzy lata z rzędu, ale również tę uwagę rudowłosa postanowiła zatrzymać dla siebie. Zamiast słów, wydała z siebie ciche westchnięcie i wbiła wzrok w szybujące w powietrzu postacie. James i Syriusz wyraźnie przystąpili już do pierwszej części eliminacji, ale ze względu na dzielącą ich od trybun odległość, żadna z dziewczyn nie była w stanie usłyszeć nawet jednego słowa. Mogły jedynie przyglądać się jak chłopcy na zmianę gestykulują i wskazują na coś, co dla nich pozostawało niewidoczne, a kolejne osoby wymieniają się na różnych pozycjach. 

Z okna biblioteki również widać było wyraźnie wszystko to, co działo się na boisku. Celeste przyłapała się niejednokrotnie na tym, że zamiast zapamiętywać – a przynajmniej próbować zapamiętać – kolejne formuły transmutacyjne, przyglądała się trwającej rekrutacji powietrznej, choć tak właściwie nawet nie zdawała sobie do końca sprawy z tego, co tak właściwie podczas niej się dzieje. Równie dobrze mógł to być zwykły trening, albo nawet i mecz – ona przyglądała się samym ruchom postaci i trajektoriom lotu piłek podawanych z rąk do rąk. Wszystko było w tamtej chwili bardziej fascynujące od skrzętnie przepisanych notatek i poczucia obowiązku w stosunku do nadrobienia braków w niedawno rozpoczętym kolejnym etapie edukacji. 

– Wygodniej by ci było oglądać z trybun. 

Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że zdanie to było kierowane do niej, odwróciła głowę od okna i zwróciła spojrzenie w zupełnie przeciwną stronę. Niecałe trzy metry od niej, przy regale z książkami, stała dobrze znajoma jej postać – właściciel najbardziej ciepłego i przyjaznego spojrzenia, jakie w swoim siedemnastoletnim życiu widziała. Na sam jego widok na jej twarz wpełzł szeroki uśmiech. 

– Dziwię się, że ciebie tam nie ma – powiedziała, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej i przekrzywiła nieco głowę na bok, przyglądając się jak zdejmuje z półki kolejny wolumin i dołącza go do i tak już pokaźnego naręcza książek. 

Wzruszając niemal niezauważalnie ramionami, Remus Lupin odstawił stosik na stół i westchnął cicho. 

– Jak wszyscy będziemy siedzieć na trybunach, to nikt nie będzie miał odrobionej pracy na poniedziałek – powiedział, opierając dłonie o blat. Nim Celeste zdążyła zareagować sprzeciwem na jego słowa, skinął głową na jej notatki. 

– Transmutacja? 

– Ach, właśnie. – Puchonka klasnęła w dłonie i sięgnęła do torby przewieszonej przez oparcie krzesła. – Twoje notatki z obrony przed czarną magią uratowały mi życie – powiedziała, wyjmując z niej pliczek luźnych kartek i coś podłużnego, zawiniętego w złoty papier zdobiony czarnymi literami. – Dziękuję. 

Wyciągnęła w kierunku Remusa jego własne notatki i czekoladę. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy prefekt Gryffindoru poratował ją swoją dokładnością i pedantyzmem. Sposób, w jaki magazynował swoją wiedzę na pergaminie, często zachwycał samych nauczycieli. 

– Och, Cel – zawahał się na moment. – Naprawdę, to nic takiego. Nie trzeba było. 

– Daj spokój – powiedziała, wręcz wciskając mu to wszystko w ręce. – Nie bądź taki skromny. 

Może i nie znała go jakoś szczególnie dobrze, ale doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Remus Lupin nie należał do najśmielszych chłopaków w szkole. Obracał się wprawdzie w towarzystwie dwóch największych gwiazd – Jamesa Pottera i Syriusza Blacka – ale zdawał się być zupełnie inny niż oni. Był cichy, poukładany i pilny. Celeste podejrzewała, że gdyby nie on, ten cudowny duet już dawno pożegnałby się z murami Hogwartu. 

– Powracając – zagadnęła, po raz kolejny krzyżując ramiona i zmrużyła oczy. – Dajesz im się wykorzystywać. Oni sobie latają na miotłach, a ty będziesz odrabiał za nich prace domowe? 

Chłopak potrząsnął energicznie głową, jakby już sam ten gest miał przekonać ją, że wcale tak nie jest i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 

– Ja po prostu robię swoje szybciej, w razie gdyby ktoś później potrzebował – zamilkł na moment, jakby szukając odpowiedniego słowa – inspiracji. 

Ledford szczerze wątpiła w to, że prace Remusa były jedynie inspiracją, ale nie jej było w to wnikać. Ona osobiście miała już serdecznie dość nauki jak na tę sobotę. Zegarek wskazywał dwadzieścia minut po dziesiątej, a ona niemal nie ruszyła z tematem od momentu, w którym dwie godziny wcześniej zacięła się na podpunkcie prawiącym o zamianie jednych gatunków w inne. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że dalej już nie pójdzie. 

– Zostajesz tu czy zabierasz to do dormitorium? – Zapytała, podbródkiem wskazując na stos książek zebranych przez Lupina, jednocześnie pakując do torby wszystkie swoje materiały. 

– Raczej zostaję. – Odsunął krzesło i opadł na nie z lekko zrezygnowanym wyrazem twarzy. – Cały Gryffindor żyje eliminacjami do drużyny, ciężko będzie mi się tam skupić. 

Kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem, lokata Puchonka posłała mu szeroki uśmiech i rzucając krótkie pożegnanie, przemknęła w stronę wyjścia. Nie minęło więcej, niż pięć sekund, a ciężkie, drewniane drzwi biblioteki zatrzasnęły się za nią z głuchym hukiem. Remus Lupin został sam w towarzystwie trzynastu książek skupiających się wokół tematu najrzadziej używanych klątw niewybaczalnych, nie mając pojęcia od czego zacząć. Był rozkojarzony i rozdrażniony. Przy kimś, zwłaszcza przy obcych, potrafił udawać, ale kiedy zostawał sam, nie mógł skupić się na niczym, poza kilkoma nadchodzącymi dniami. Trzy doby – tylko tyle dzieliło go od najgorszej nocy w miesiącu i powolnego powrotu do normalności. 

Trzy doby dzieliły go on potwornego bólu rozdzierającego wszystkie komórki w jego ciele; od mrożącego krew w żyłach ryku wydobywającego się mimowolnie z gardła; od siniaków, skaleczeń i nowych blizn na ciele. Remus Lupin bowiem już od wielu lat skrywał pewien potworny sekret, o którym nie mógł dowiedzieć się nikt, poza najbliższymi i najbardziej zaufanymi osobami w jego życiu. Cierpiał na przypadłość nieuleczalną. Przypadłość, która romantyczny widok księżyca w pełni uczyniła jego największym wrogiem. 

Gdyby nie James i Syriusz, którzy w tamtym momencie w dalszym ciągu wydawali komendy coraz mniejszemu gronu rekrutantów, Lily i Noreen obserwujące ich z trybun już od paru godzin, a także mały, niepozorny Peter Pettigrew, wychodzący w tej chwili z hogwardzkiej kuchni, mijający się na korytarzu ze zmierzającą do pokoju wspólnego Puchonów Celeste, Remus nie dałby rady przeżyć tych sześciu lat w szkole. Zrezygnowałby już dawno, nie chcąc ryzykować. 

A ryzykował wiele – nie tylko to, że ktoś odkryje upiorną prawdę, ale również życie swoich rówieśników, nauczycieli, każdego żyjącego stworzenia, które znalazłoby się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie. Już raz niemal doszło do tragedii. To, z czyjej było to winy, miało pozostać tajemnicą. Tajemnicą, której przysięgli strzec wszyscy zamieszani – nawet ci niepożądani, których obecny stan wiedzy stanowił poważne zagrożenie. 

Severus Snape wszedł do biblioteki, rozglądając się bacznie dookoła, dopóki jego czarne oczy nie natrafiły na siedzącego niedaleko Remusa. Obaj wyprostowali się gwałtownie, wpatrując się w siebie przez dłuższą chwilę. Tor ich spojrzeń niemal nakreślał w powietrzu niewidzialną linię wzajemnej nienawiści i pogardy. Gryfon odwrócił wzrok jako pierwszy, pozwalając Ślizgonowi odczuć niewyobrażalnie dużą satysfakcję. Nie zależało mu na tym jakoś szczególnie. Chciał jedynie świętego spokoju, braku spojrzeń i szeptów za plecami. 

Chciał po prostu skupić się na pracy domowej, nie czując mrowienia żył w całym ciele. W tamtej chwili – i nie tylko w tamtej – zazdrościł swoim przyjaciołom tego, że mieli coś, co pozwalało im się odprężyć. 

Quidditch był pasją nie tylko najlepszego szukającego-kapitana drużyny. Syriusz Black też znajdował w tym swoje sacrum. Kiedy unosił się na miotle, ponad sześćdziesiąt metrów nad ziemią, czuł się wolny i niespętany żadnymi ograniczeniami. Wszystkie troski i zmartwienia, a wbrew wszystkiemu, co postronni myśleli, miał ich cały wór, zostawiał na murawie. Odrywał się od nich, skutecznie separował myśli i zatracał zupełnie w chwili. Rodzina, z którą nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego, obawy o to, co przyniesie przyszłość, przyziemne zmartwienia – to wszystko przestawało się liczyć wraz z pierwszym smagnięciem wiatru po policzkach. 

Już sama rutyna związana z każdym treningiem czy meczem pozwalała mu się odprężyć. Rozgrzewał się nieco, obiegając boisko trzy razy, przebierał się w idealnie dopasowany strój ścigającego, wiązał czarne włosy w luźny kucyk i był gotowy, by złoić tyłek każdemu przeciwnikowi, z jakim musiał się zmierzyć – nie ważne czy była to konkurencyjna drużyna, czy jego własne koszmary. 

Okrążając boisko po raz ostatni tego dnia, rozpędził się i rzucił kaflem z taką siłą, że obrońca nie miał nawet szans na reakcję. Nim ktokolwiek się zorientował, piłka przeleciała przez najniższą obręcz i wylądowała w piachu, tym samym kończąc eliminacje do drużyny. 

James, który w tym czasie do niego podleciał, wyszczerzył rząd równiutkich ząbków szerokim uśmiechu i zaklaskał. 

– Liczę na to, że nasi nowicjusze dostaną od ciebie porządną szkołę.

– Mogłeś zostawić tę ładną blondyneczkę z piątego roku, wtedy bym się zastanowił. – Black odwzajemnił uśmiech, nadając mu jednak nieco bardziej szelmowskiego charakteru. Na widok tego właśnie uśmiechu wielu dziewczynom miękły kolana. 

James, który do niedawna wywoływał podobne reakcje, przewrócił tylko oczami ze śmiechem. Jemu już nie sprawiało radości to, że podoba się innym dziewczynom, choć prawda jest taka, że wcześniej korzystał z tego bardzo chętnie. Wcześniej, to znaczy do momentu, w którym Lily Evans nie spojrzała na niego inaczej; do momentu, w którym on sam nie zrozumiał, że podrywaniem innych nie wzbudzi zainteresowania tej jednej. A umawiał się z tak wieloma, z iloma piętnasto- czy szesnastoletni chłopak umawiać się może, licząc na to, że wzbudzi tym zazdrość płomiennowłosej piękności z Gryffindoru. Wraz z wiekiem na szczęście dotarło do niego, że bardziej mylić się nie mógł. 

Syriusz natomiast jeszcze do tego momentu w swoim życiu nie doszedł i nic nie zapowiadało na to, że w najbliższej przyszłości coś w tym temacie się zmieni. Tak przynajmniej twierdził sam zainteresowany. Było mu wygodnie tak, jak było – bez zobowiązań, bez przywiązania, bez większych i gorętszych uczuć. 

– To nie dla mnie – powiedział, gdy po skończonych eliminacjach wraz z Jamesem kierowali się w stronę trybun, z których Lily i Noreen właśnie schodziły. 

Potter jedynie zerknął na niego z ukosa i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. 

– Mówię ci. – Black wzruszył ramionami. – Cieszę się twoim szczęściem i mam nadzieję, że wyjdzie ci z Lily. To jest życie dla ciebie, nie dla mnie. 

– Do tej rozmowy potrzebna jest Ognista. 

James miał zupełnie inne zdanie na ten temat. On wierzył w to, że to tylko kwestia czasu, aż Syriusz skupi swoją uwagę na jednej, szczególnej dziewczynie, która podbije jego serce. Nie było to wprawdzie zadanie szczególnie łatwe – po tylu latach spędzonych w rodzinie, w której nikt nie potrafił obdarzyć go jakimikolwiek ciepłymi uczuciami, serce jego przyjaciela schowało się za kamiennym murem, którego zburzenie wymagało naprawdę ogromu silnej woli i cierpliwości. Wiedział jednak, że gdzieś tam jest ktoś, komu prędzej czy później to się uda. Chciał dla swojego przyjaciela – brata wręcz – jak najlepiej. 

– No, panowie. – Noreen zaklaskała w dłonie z uznaniem, gdy byli na tyle blisko siebie, by miała pewność, że ją usłyszą. – Moje uszanowanie, daliście im ładnie w kość. 

– Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie, milady. – Posiadacz sięgających ramion czarnych włosów skłonił się szarmancko, na co Lily prychnęła pod nosem. 

– Uważaj. – James uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – Jeszcze go urazisz. 

Rudowłosa Gryfonka już miała zamiar powiedzieć, że nie do końca zależy jej na tym, żeby go nie urazić, ale Syriusz ją wyprzedził:

– Oi, przyjacielu. Mówisz to tak, jakbyś znał mnie od dzisiaj. Mnie nie da się tak łatwo urazić. 

– Załóż się. 

W momencie, w którym chętna przetestowania słów Blacka Noreen mierzyła się z nim na spojrzenia, Lily posłała Jamesowi rozbawione spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Ten jeden uśmiech sprawił, że żaden powiew lodowatego wiatru nie był w stanie ugasić ognia płonącego w jego klatce piersiowej. Ten jeden uśmiech sprawił, że nic nie byłoby w stanie zepsuć mu tego dnia. 

Gdyby ktoś powiedział mu, że zachowuje się przy niej jak typowa nastolatka, nawet by nie zaprzeczył.

– Cóż, Evans – mruknął, starając się zachować pozory nonszalancji i objał ją ramieniem. – Obiecałaś mi kawę po eliminacjach. 

– Po udanych eliminacjach – poprawiła go, unosząc palec do góry, choć doskonale wiedziała, że nawet, gdyby nie były udane, James stwierdziłby inaczej, byle tylko wyciągnąć ją do Hogsmeade. 

Prawdę mówiąc, ku jej własnemu zdziwieniu, wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Ostatnimi czasy jego obecność była nawet w pewnym stopniu komfortowa. Od kiedy przestał rzucać na prawo i ledwo tandetnymi tekstami na podryw, a zaczął rozmawiać z nią jak równy z równym, posyłając jej tylko od czasu do czasu bardzo intensywne spojrzenia zza okrągłych okularów, wręcz cieszyła się z jego towarzystwa. James Potter po tylu latach okazał się być naprawdę inteligentnym i bystrym człowiekiem, dobrym partnerem do długich rozmów o wszystkim i o niczym. 

Kto by pomyślał, że w tak krótkim czasie tak wiele może się zmienić? Wielu zapewne nawet nie pokusiłoby się o takie nadzieje. Remus Lupin na przykład, który zapisując w całości kolejny fragment pergaminu przygryzł lekko koniuszek języka, nawet nie zamierzał myśleć o tym, że coś może się zmienić na lepsze. Nie chciał się później rozczarować, nie chciał więcej cierpieć. Nie mógł stwierdzić, że było mu dobrze tak, jak było, ale wiedział, że i tak jest lepiej, niż było kiedykolwiek. 

I to musiało mu wystarczyć. 

Celeste też nie lubiła kusić losu. Żyła z dnia na dzień, skupiając się na nauce, obowiązkach prefekta, cowieczornych rozmowach ze współlokatorkami i podstawowych przyziemnych sprawach; na walce ze swoją marzycielską naturą, myślami i pragnieniami wybiegającymi daleko poza schemat szarej codzienności. Ta walka pochłaniała ogrom energii, ale ponoć było warto. W końcu lepiej być zmęczonym, niż rozczarowanym.


End file.
